Monster
by Reincarnations
Summary: Gil is walking through the forest in Auradon when he hears a beautiful voice singing a heartfelt song.


**So I've already had this idea for a while since I ship Gil and Audrey sooo much and absolutely believe they will become a couple in Descendants 3. If not then I will be very disappointed.**

 **As I was saying, I had this idea back when the pictures of Audrey becoming evil became public. Now I do not know what the plot is for Descendants 3 is, so this is basically my idea of what could happen. It is purely coincidental if something like this does happen in the third movie.**

 **Since I have nothing to go on, this won't be a very descriptive or long fanfic. This may turn out terrible. I may go back and edit it after watching Descendants 3, which isn't until Summer 2019.**

 **I do not own the songs in the story, which are Monster and Monster (Reborn) by the amazing Gabbie Hanna. Be sure to listen to the song before, after, and/or while reading this.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Laying in the bed that I made all alone,  
Guess I'm not surprised honestly,  
Praying in my head that you stayed and I hope,  
You'll miss me eventually,_

Gil, the youngest son of Gaston, looked around the woods in surprise at hearing the beautiful voice singing. He and Harry, the son of Captain Hook, had managed to sneak out of the Isle and into Auradon thanks to their captain Uma, the daughter of Ursula. The two boys had separate from Uma once they entered the mysterious forest. For being in Auradon, it was _super_ creepy.

"Did you hear that?" Gil whispered to Harry as he continued to survey the area.

Harry gave the teen a strange look. "Hear what?" He questioned. "Birds or the trees?"

"The girl singing," Gil clarified confidently.

Harry shook his head. "Gil, there's no girl singing."

 _People wanna talk when I'm not around to hear,  
Really they don't know what I'm made of,  
People keep on walking so far away from here,  
Clearly I'm the one they're afraid of,_

"There she is again!" Gil exclaimed. "How can you not hear her? She sounds amazing!"

 _One after another, they've always come and gone,  
So what if I'm a monster that's been here all along,  
They're dropping like flies whenever I'm around,  
So used to goodbyes, there's comfort in the sound,  
Maybe I'm the monster that's been here all along,_

Harry sighed in annoyance. "Gil, you're imagining things. Auradon is getting to you."

"But I hear her!"

"Prove it," Harry challenged. "What is this 'mystery girl' singing about?"

Gil paused so he could listen to the voice and the song again.

 _Bending 'till you break and you can't take anymore,  
I'm not worth the trouble it seems,  
I would say you're wrong, but I've been here before,  
You won't be the last one to leave,_

"Something about someone leaving her," Gil deduced after a few seconds. "She sounds upset . . . and pretty too."

 _People wanna talk when I'm not around to hear,  
Really they don't know what I'm made of,  
People keep on walking so far away from here,  
Clearly I'm the one they're afraid of,_

One after another, they've always come and gone,  
So what if I'm a monster that's been here all along.  
They're dropping like flies whenever I'm around,  
So used to goodbyes, there's comfort in the sound,  
Maybe I'm the monster that's been here all along,

"I'm gonna go look for her," Gil decided. "Maybe I can help her."

"Gil, don't be ridiculous," Harry berated. "You are a villain. We're supposed to look for Uma."

"Maybe I'll run into her while looking for the girl." Gil insisted before taking off in the woods, not listening to the first mate's words.

 _You're safe here,  
No need to run and hide,  
Underneath your cover now,  
Don't be scared,  
There's nothing left inside,  
Since you ate my heart out,_

Gil rushed through the forest even quicker as the voice became louder and louder.

 _One after another, they've always come and gone,  
So what if I'm a monster that's been here all along,  
They're dropping like flies whenever I'm around,  
So used to goodbyes, there's comfort in the sound,  
Maybe I'm the monster that's been here all along,_

As soon as the song finished, Gil found the girl in the middle of a clearing. She had long beautiful pink and purple that reached the middle of her back with a beautiful crown resting on top. She wore an outfit that had the main color scheme of light pink and black. Her garbs reminded Gil of something he would see someone on the Isle wear.

The girl turned because she heard a noise and locked eyes with Gil. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that popped with the eye-shadow she was wearing. Gil felt his heart skip a beat at how gorgeous she was.

The girl seemed stunned to see Gil. She sung softer, " _Am I my mother's daughter? Please, someone prove me wrong. Addicted to disaster. Love only goes so far_."

Gil cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that had formed. "Who are you?" he wondered as he took a cautious step forward. "Can I help you?"

The girl hesitated before singing again, " _You don't know who I am. It changes with the moon. Give me time, I'll bring out the worst in you too. No happy ever after. You're already gone_."

Before Gil could question her, the girl ran away. Gil was going to chase after her when he heard Harry yelling his name.

"There you are Gil." Harry commented once he was within range. "Did you find your mystery girl?"

Gil paused before shaking his head. "No, it's just like you said," he insisted, "I'm just imagining things."


End file.
